Hotel Fantasies
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Set after Season 7, Josh and Donna make up for lost time in a hotel room, with the assistance of a tie. There's really no plot here. None at all. I just felt like writing something completely different to what I normally write.


"I don't get it."

"What?" Donna paused from kissing her way down Josh's neck to look up at him questioningly.

"Why do hotel rooms make you so horny? I mean, I'm not complaining but…" Josh paused for effect, stroking her arms, down her sides as he nibbled her ear.

Donna sighed in response.

"It's all the memories." Donna soon returned to the task at hand, which currently was attempting to unbutton Josh's shirt as quickly as possible. His shirt was partly undone but partly wasn't good enough for her right now.

"What memories?" Josh frowned, stilling her hands.

Donna looked up again, into Josh's eyes.

"The memories of how many times I wanted to do this with you on the campaign trail but never could," she explained, giving him a heated look.

"Ohh, I thought you meant with someone…ohhh"

"You know I've never had a campaign fling!"

"This is true"

By this point, they'd both stopped getting too caught up in things but were still incredibly close as they had this heated discussion.

"Although there were many times I thought about you while stuck in a hotel room all on my own…"

"Really?" Josh's eyebrows rose almost impossibly high at this thought.

"Ohhhh yes," Donna bit her lip provocatively as she finished the sentence.

Giving her his finest sultry look, Josh said in a low, sexy voice that Donna thought she could never tire of hearing, "Tell me about those times."

Donna sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at Josh standing in front of her.

"What do you want to know?" She figured she looked as turned on as he clearly was but she was trying to play it cool, waiting to see what he'd do next.

Josh kneeled down in front of her, his face a mere inch or two from hers.

"Everything, Donna. I want to make sure I live up to exactly what you imagined."

Donna smiled at him, "I wouldn't worry. You always do."

Returning the smile, Josh leant forward a teensy bit, just enough to softly kiss her. He pulled back just as she tried to deepen the kiss, placing his hands firmly on her wrists so she couldn't touch him in return.

"You know, I've had similar thoughts too. You know, once or twice." Josh smirked at her.

"Once or twice, huh?" She knew she shouldn't play up to this arrogant streak but it was hard to resist.

"Yeah…once or twice a night." An uncharacteristic wink followed the grin.

Donna was itching to do more than just look at him but his hands were holding firm.

Leaning forward, Josh placed his lips next to her ear, whispering, "How about I show you exactly how I wanted to fuck you every time we were at a hotel stopover?"

A shiver ran down Donna's spine at the sound of what he'd just said.

Just about regaining the power of speech, she managed to utter "Okay" before he gently bit down on her earlobe.

"I'm going to show you so incredibly slowly, then when you think you can't take any more…"

Donna sighed at the suggestion, interrupting what Josh was about to say and causing him to laugh softly in her ear. She couldn't remember ever wanting to touch him more than she did right now.

She tensed her hands slightly in the hope that he might take the hint and release her wrists.

Continuing to whisper in her ear, Josh retorted, "Nuh-uh. This is all about what I want to do to you. I want to focus."

Donna nearly said something in return, then realised she was enjoying being silent, allowing Josh to take the lead.

That didn't stop her from turning her head to kiss him though. This time around, it was him who deepened the kiss. He released her wrists, putting one hand round her waist while the other rested on the back of her head. She immediately moved her hands to his chest, where his shirt was loose and half unbuttoned. As she caressed his abs, she still couldn't help but wonder where he found the time to remain in good shape.

She didn't have long to wonder though, as he gently pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her to rain kisses across her face. He used one hand to clasp her wrists together above her head, his other hand getting to work on undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Donna continued making appreciative noises, spurring him on to be unusually dominant. Once he'd undone enough buttons, he palmed her breast through her bra, grinning as she sighed even more deeply. Slipping his hand under the cup, he tweaked one nipple, tugging on it as he kissed her more deeply.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he felt all the more enthused to hear a breathy "Josh" come from Donna.

"You like this, huh?" He asked in need of a little irrational reassurance that she was happy with him in control.

"Ohh yes, Josh…" Donna looked a little shy once she realised how breathless her response sounded. It wasn't even like he'd done much. Yet.

"Good, because I really want you to enjoy every second of this. I want you to just relax and let me do everything for you", Josh's face softened as he said this, kissing her gently on the lips.

Donna smiled, biting her lip again. "You can take control any time you want."

Hearing and seeing this, Josh had to show just how turned on he was at the thought, bucking his still clothed groin against her thigh, eliciting a sigh from her and a groan from him.

Taking a cue from this, he unclipped her front clasped bra, dipping his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. Donna arched up to meet his tongue, groaning at the sensation.

Ever the multi-tasker, Josh released his hold on her wrists, dropping his hands down and under her, lifting her upright so he could remove her blouse, all while still sucking on her nipple.

Donna gently settled back on the bed, half naked by this point and increasingly feeling like putty in his hands.

Lifting his head from her breast for a moment, he crawled back up her body to whisper in her ear,

"Is this the kind of thing you were thinking of?" just as he brushed one hand down and across her still clothed groin, smiling at the soft gasp this evoked.

Trying to regain some composure, Donna replied "Something like this…yes," although even she was surprised at how uneven her voice sounded by now.

Josh smiled at her before making his way down her body, softly kissing her neck, breasts, and stomach, before reaching his destination.

He kissed her through her pants before looking up at her.

"K, you're definitely wearing far too much for this portion of the evening." He started unzipping her pants.

"Says you!" Donna exclaimed as she reached down to touch him.

"Ah ah…what did I say? All about you right now," he responded, brushing her hands aside.

Donna pouted, "But I want to!"

Josh stopped, moments before pulling her pants down, to look up at her, frowning.

"Now Donna, if you won't keep your hands to yourself, you know what I'm going to have to do?"

Donna looked at him uncertainly, a little distracted by his hands around her waist, "No?"

"I'll have to get my necktie and tie you to this bed," he replied in a low and sultry voice. His eyes seemingly impossibly dark with lust by now.

Donna had no idea where this Josh had come from, but she liked it. She got the impression she wasn't the only one that had had some sordid fantasies about them and hotel rooms.

"Well, when you put it like that…" As she finished her sentence, Donna reached down more firmly to touch him. She still didn't quite make it, but she'd conveyed the message loud and clear.

Josh smirked, "Ohh, so that's what you want, is it?"

Donna smiled shyly at him, playing along. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Joshua."

Spurred on by the rare use of his full name, Josh sat upright, quickly loosening his tie before taking it off.

"This is my favourite tie, you know."

"Feels like you might have another reason to remember it soon," Donna smiled at him, trying to hide the eagerness she felt.

Josh continued to smirk knowingly, taking his tie and looping it round one of her wrists. He looked towards the headboard and felt briefly uncertain.

"Uh, Donna, if you don't want to, we don't have to…or maybe we could compromise?"

Donna couldn't help but smile at how quickly Josh had gone back to concerned boyfriend rather than dominant lover, "No, Josh. This is exactly what I want…I trust you. I always do."

Josh smiled with relief, returning to looping the tie around the headboard, ensuring that Donna's wrists were attached to the bed but not so firmly that she couldn't get out if she wanted to.

"How could we compromise anyhow? You're not negotiating with Republicans here."

Josh winced at the thought.

"Ugh, the last thing I want to think of is a Republican like this. I just meant we didn't need to use the headboard."

"Oh, no. Please. I like this," Donna gently tugged on the restraints, demonstrating that it was far from too tight.

"Good…I'm sure there are other things you'll like in a moment too."

Josh swiftly made his way back to the end of the bed, tugging Donna's pants down in one quick movement.

She couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable by her position now - practically naked and tied to the bed, while Josh was fully clothed, besides his loosely open shirt. Donna also couldn't remember feeling more turned on by what was unfolding. She could feel the wetness developing and a strong urge to rub her legs together. Looking down, she saw how captivated Josh appeared to be.

Smiling at her, he stroked one finger along the line between her underwear and her inner thigh, watching her shiver a little and noticing that her underwear looked distinctly damp already.

"You know, we don't have to rush. You could have a little nap. I could go get some food from downstairs. We could catch up later," Josh pointed at the door, as if to go.

"Don't you dare!"

"Hmm, ok, as long as you're sure," Josh stretched up to kiss her as he finished his sentence, "actually, I think now is the time for action rather than talk."

He began kissing his way down her body again, as his hands caressed her legs. This time, he didn't stop at her stomach, kissing her through her underwear and smiling, as she whimpered and arched up to meet his mouth. The teasing and anticipation felt almost painfully hot for her. Pausing for a moment to consider his next move, he grabbed the sides of her underwear tightly before ripping them off her.

Donna gasped in surprise at this new side of Josh she was witnessing, as well as arousal as she wondered what was next. He looked up at her with a slightly twisted grin before looking back down at what he'd just uncovered.

She took a moment to savour looking at him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him, or anyone really, look quite so lustfully at her. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them and the significant bulge in his pants made her lick her lips in anticipation.

"You're a little overdressed," Donna stated in a much more breathless tone than she'd initially realised.

Smirking down at her, Josh replied, "Nah, I've got better things to do than strip," before stroking a finger between her folds for a second, and then retreating.

"Joshhh," Donna whined impatiently.

"Donnaaa," Josh mock whined in return. Donna glaring in response.

Smiling in return, Josh began to slip his shirt off, exposing his muscular shoulders and arms that Donna adored an unreasonable amount.

"Better?" he asked.

"It's a start…"

Josh frowned, before pulling his shirt back on, leaving it loosely across his upper body.

"Nah, my rules tonight," Josh grinned at her, as Donna pouted in return.

Without any real build-up, he grabbed her legs and dipped his head down, licking amongst her folds before reaching his destination. Donna whimpered in surprise and arousal, eventually switching to a small scream when his tongue gently probed at her clit.

Almost immediately, he pulled back, evoking an exasperated sigh from Donna. She went to rub her legs together but he held them firmly apart. Grinning at her, he bent down again to slowly nibble his way up her inner thigh. His hands keeping her legs in position. Donna couldn't remember the last time she felt so turned on. She wriggled as much as the ties and Josh's hands allowed her to, making small appreciative noises so he knew he was on the right track.

Once he'd sufficiently nibbled her thigh, he moved up her body, resting his weight on her while suckling her left breast. She ground against his body as he used one hand to twist her right nipple. Her wetness was spreading to his pants, but he really didn't care. He was nearly enjoying this as much as her - taking his time with the teasing.

Pausing for a moment from suckling, he kissed his way along her collarbone and up her neck. As he neared her face, he looked her in the eye and whispered,

"You are absolutely beautiful, and trust me when I say it is taking all my willpower to not bury myself in you right now."

Donna whimpered at the thought, not quite having the ability to say anything in return, distracted by his hand still tweaking her nipple.

"I will…soon…but not yet."

Instead, his free hand worked its way down her body, stroking its way down her torso before reaching the top of her folds. He took the time to gently tap on her clit, while simultaneously twisting her nipple with his other hand, watching as she tensed up each time. He was pleased to feel that she was very wet by now.

Looking up at her to see her reaction and without warning, he swiftly inserted two fingers, enjoying the gasp it evoked. Gradually developing a rhythm, he kept thrusting his fingers in time with tugging on one nipple with his other hand. His tongue was busy licking and sucking on the nipple that had previously been twisted repeatedly, soon soothing it. Donna was finding it impossible to know what to focus on, increasingly overwhelmed by the sensations. Pulling a little on the restraints, she arched up to meet his many touches. Even the feel of his shirt gently brushing against her torso added to the sensations, reminding her just how hot it was that he was nearly fully dressed while she was naked.

"Josh…please…don't stop…not this time," Donna begged him quietly.

As she said this, Josh lifted his head up and removed his hand from her breast, lessening the thrusting of his fingers for a moment. Donna made an exasperated sigh, convinced that he was going to return to teasing her.

Then, he gripped one of her legs and moved his head down, taking her clit in his mouth and sucking deeply, while simultaneously thrusting hard with his fingers. She screamed with delight, soon taken over the edge. At last. Savouring the feeling of being so helpless as he offered her such pleasure.

Soon shuddering to a conclusion, she looked down bleary eyed to see Josh looking up at her from between her legs. He had a strange look on his face. Both focused and yet - was that uncertainty she could see?

He crawled up her. Cupping her face with his hands and kissing her deeply.

"Was that ok?" he asked her, a little out of breath.

"Josh, that was more than ok," she smiled at him, watching as she saw the news sink in, his dimples soon becoming very prominent.

"I'm glad…," Josh paused for a moment as if considering his next move, gently stroking her tied up wrists.

Bending a little to kiss his way up her neck, taking a moment to suck on one earlobe, he whispered softly to her,

"I'm going to fuck you now, ok." It was a statement rather than a question and his rare use of 'fuck' made her shiver with desire, even as she was still coming down from her orgasm.

There was no need for a condom and he didn't take the time to undress, merely unzipping his pants, and pulling them and his boxers down past his knees. She looked on as he lined himself up on top of her, wishing she could reach out and touch him. He looked into her eyes, as he moved one hand to open her folds a little, before thrusting his hips and soon filling her. She gasped at the sensation. Her body still feeling sensitive from the orgasm but greatly enjoying this connection.

He dipped his head down, kissing her lips as he gradually increased his thrusts, soon developing a steady rhythm. His hands on either side of her face, keeping him supported.

"Donna, I don't think…," Josh gasped mid-sentence as she tightened her muscles around him, demonstrating she still had some control, even with her wrists still tied. He looked down in awe, finishing his sentence, "…I'm going to be able to last long."

He twitched his hips a little, evoking a small whimper from her.

"Don't worry, Josh. Just come for me."

Upon hearing this, Josh practically lost control, able to use what little sense he still had to quickly move a hand down to her clit, rubbing on it furiously. Still very sensitive from before, Donna managed to catch up to him, coming quickly after he did.

Sighing contentedly, Josh kissed her once more, before quickly undoing the tie, releasing Donna from her bonds. He slumped to the side of her, content but exhausted.

Donna immediately turned on her side to look at him, smiling, before wrapping her arms around him, finally able to touch his covered back and shoulders.

Kissing him on the lips, she looked into his half open eyes,

"Thank you. I don't know how you could have guessed this was my fantasy, but thank you."

Josh grinned at her, his biggest smile yet that night, before returning the kiss.

"Any time, my love."

Smiling at the sentiment, Donna turned on her other side, away from Josh.

Josh taking the hint, kicked off the last of his pants, slipped his shirt from his arms, and snuggled up behind her. His arms protectively hugging her round her waist, as she gripped onto his hands.

Just as she thought he was falling asleep, he uttered, "You know, I'm never going to be able to look at that tie the same way again now."

She laughed softly, before snuggling further back into his grasp, as they both fell asleep.


End file.
